


迦尔纳篇.2（肉部分）

by may7777777



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may7777777/pseuds/may7777777





	迦尔纳篇.2（肉部分）

别看他那么瘦，那地方可是一点都没见小，她本来还以为可能会轻松一点什么的......算了，她都在胡思乱想什么呀，太侮辱人了，迦尔纳要是知道了说不定会不高兴，立香摒弃掉那些心思，小心地把手搭在他的膝盖上，张开嘴巴低头含住了迦尔纳尚未勃起的性器，然而口交对她来说实在不是个轻松的活，其他从者也很少让她做这种事，一方面出于怜爱，另外则是更喜欢用直截了当的方式占有她的身体，但迦尔纳不一般，立香必须先想办法让他兴奋起来。

性器被包裹进温热湿润的口腔时，迦尔纳下意识地攥紧了放置在身侧的拳头，也抑制住了一声加重的呼吸，人无论心思如何，肉体的反应总是最直接的，自己御主的舌头湿黏又滑软，一下下舔舐着他性器的前端，又沿着顶端往下亲吻，细腻地勾勒出他性器官的轮廓，末了还要用舌尖搔刮顶部的精孔和凹槽，男人那个地方都是敏感得要命，被这样吮吸会得到莫大的刺激，饶是迦尔纳这样清心寡欲的英灵也很难去忽略这份快感，哪怕他认为这并非自己应得的侍候。

立香唇舌并用地含吮了好一会，舔掉英灵性器渗出的透明汁液，迦尔纳很干净，减少了很多心理负担，立香起先真担心过迦尔纳会因为抗拒而硬不起来，还好这担心是多余的，不然她真不知道该怎么办了，在觉得差不多之后，她尽量张开嘴巴含住对方的性器，用柔软的舌苔摩擦着硬挺起来的性器表面缓缓吞进喉咙深处，脆弱的喉咙被戳刺到时条件反射地因为干呕而收紧，立香皱紧了眉头忍耐住了，却忽略了这一行为对一直苦苦忍耐默不作声的迦尔纳实在是不上不下的折磨，在无法视物的情况下，他下意识地伸出手按住了她的脑袋，这一下顶的极深，伴随着刺痛和窒息，立香发出了一声痛苦的呜咽声。

迦尔纳是少有的在这档子要命关口还能控制自己停下来的男人，他当即反应过来抽出了自己的性器，立香眼看着那个勃起的器官直挺挺地翘起贴上了他的小腹，一边捂着自己的喉咙止不住地咳嗽起来。

“master，对不起，”迦尔纳急忙道歉，眉头也自责地蹙了起来，他的手摸索着滑到了她脸上，抚摸的动作像是急着安慰她，“是我的错，我......”

“我没事，迦尔纳......”御主反而打断了他，她的声音还有点沙哑，但仍然温和，轻轻地把他的手从自己脸上拿下来搁置回原位，“没关系，不怪你。”她说。

迦尔纳因为她这一举动沉默了，立香则伸手拭去自己眼角的眼泪，纯粹是生理性的眼泪而已，与任何情绪都无关，她从地上站了起来，垂着眼睛分开双腿跨坐在迦尔纳身上，迦尔纳真瘦，瘦的让人心疼，她一只手搭在他肩膀上借力，掌心下就是他坚硬的肩胛骨，而迦尔纳也感受到了御主的靠近，他听到她抽了抽鼻子，那沉闷的鼻音有点像刚哭完的孩子，很低弱又委屈，立香自己倒是没注意这点，他不禁出声征求她的意见：“master，我可以睁开眼睛了吗？”

立香迟疑了一下，看着他紧闭着的雪白浓密的睫毛，终究还是说：“没有必要......交给我就好了。”

“我只是想看看您......”迦尔纳这样回答。

她的声音落进他耳朵里就像一声叹息，“可是我并没有什么好看的啊。”

迦尔纳只好顺从了御主的意思，立香则尽量让双腿打开些，扶着他挺立的性器用穴口迎合地缓慢吞入，无论做过几次，刚被进入时的胀痛都是不可避免的，完全坐下去后，感受到对方硬热的物什深深埋入自己的身体，立香也不禁吐了口气，她知道接下来才是正题。

迦尔纳温柔而克制地没有动作，要做到这点其实并不容易，他在给御主适应的时间，也感受着她的体内的温暖和潮湿，立香扶着他的肩膀缓缓起伏自己的身体，让紧窄的甬道不断吞吃吐露那尺寸可观的器官，迦尔纳不知道的是，跟其他从者补魔时，她一向都少有这样的主动权。

不过这个过程对于迦尔纳来说还是稍稍有些煎熬，因为御主动的太慢了，他这副魔力支撑的肉体也是有知觉的，此刻五感更是被她所占据，他甚至能清晰地感受到自己的性器是如何一点点被湿滑的肉壁摩擦着包裹住，再一点点被抽离暴露在空气中，她的下身在一下接一下有规律的插入中也泛起了湿意，把他那根含得湿漉漉的，顶端一直被那张小嘴吞进甬道的深处，她的呼吸在这一过程中逐渐加重，听起来竟有些诱人，仿佛在暗示只要加快侵犯的力度，她马上便会被肏得叫出声来。

主动总归是劳累的，缓缓堆积的快感也像熬煮后融化的糖一样拉长了丝似的折磨她，立香重复着这一吞吐的动作，只觉得迦尔纳越来越硬，但距离发泄还遥遥无期，她也摸到了他背后的一层薄汗和攀升的体温，连同特殊的魔术回路都能感受到从者的需求，而这时的迦尔纳仿佛也看出了她的难处，他再次开口询问：“如果您觉得累了，可否交由我来主导呢？”

反正只是个抽出插入的动作，她已经引导过了做法，立香觉得大可不必再担心迦尔纳什么，便出声应允了。

迦尔纳伸出手臂揽住了她的腰，立香对这个动作也不陌生，为了能让她更好的承受，servant在身体交合时都喜欢固定住她，只是迦尔纳这一举动也让她不得不靠上他的身体，接下来他挺动腰部的一记深顶就重重地插进了湿热的花径中，已经习惯了慢节奏的身体一下子适应不来，立香当即就被肏的痉挛不已，并且随着迦尔纳不断抽插的动作止不住地抽搐，瘙痒的快感才小腹一直蔓延到四肢百骸，而他还在持续顶撞甬道深处那个要命的地方，在他的怀抱中，立香浑身都敏感得发起了抖。

交欢的快感总是相互的，而这种快感对于迦尔纳来说也算得上是陌生的，可强烈程度仍然不容抗拒，他能感受到自己灵核的位置一如活人的心脏在跳动，那处受伤最惨重的伤口也因为血液的活跃而变得炙热，迦尔纳便明白这具servant的肉体的确在这一行为的诱导下再生出某种修复的力量，这便是他御主维系着从者们命脉的关键所在——她和他们，永远互相拯救对方。

残存的理智被汹涌而至的快感冲散得七零八落，性器破开堆叠的嫩肉挤入体内抽动，所有敏感的神经都在被冲撞挑逗，立香身处黑暗之中，只觉得自己也在不断陷落进深渊，她唯一能做的就是攀附着迦尔纳的肩膀，因为瘦，迦尔纳连肩膀也算不上宽阔，布施的英雄仿佛一生都在奉献自己，以至于这具躯体都变得如此贫瘠，她不齿自己的身体能够接纳这样的圣人，却又私心期望着迦尔纳在行这种事时也能感到舒服，她尽量把颤抖的双腿打得更开让他畅通无常地插入，他也的确这么做了，可立香却不知道，她的servant在快感的浪潮中也萌生出了索取的罪恶感——他同样也不认为以servant的身份有资格在御主身上予求予取。

她呻吟的声音听起来也像呜咽，随着他动作的加剧也愈发明显起来，迦尔纳居然硬是能停下来动作，他极力深呼吸了一次，“我弄疼您了吗？”他低声问道。

“不，没有......”立香花了几秒才找回自己的声音，也只有迦尔纳在这种时候还停下，问出这样不合时宜的问题，“我没事，继续吧，如果疼我会告诉你——啊！”

得到了应允后甚至来还不及等她说完就继续了之前的顶弄，停顿了短短片刻的甬道更加的敏感酸软，被顶入时立香徒劳地扭着腰颤抖着身体承受猛烈的官能刺激，她惊叫出了声，这次迦尔纳就很识趣地不再多问什么，她敞开的大腿在他激烈的撞击中会碰到他坚硬的胯骨，在她身体分泌的淫糜水声中就像刻下了某种情色的烙印，一次次被凿进柔软的内部，生出无法抗拒的甘美快意。

迟来又漫长的高潮之后，立香倒在床上喘息着，视野范围内是自己披散在床上凌乱的黑发，纷纷都扭曲成了娇柔淫乱的曲线，迦尔纳从始至终都很顺从地没有睁开眼睛看她，可即便如此，他赤身裸体，闭着眼睛蹙起眉头喘息的模样也真叫人受不了，立香伸出没什么力气的手去触摸不久前还存在于他身上的伤口，只摸到了一片光滑紧实的肌理，想必是已经大好了。

迦尔纳握住了她触碰自己身体的手，掌心一片滚烫。

立香拖着身体换了个对于她来说相对省力些的姿势，虽然是个雌伏承欢的不堪模样，但他不去看她也就不打紧了，她背对着迦尔纳，前半身都趴伏在柔软的被单里，抬起的后半身却从腰部都落入他的掌控之中，你想怎么做就怎么做吧，立香头脑也不甚清明，只是这样听之任之地胡乱想着，在他的性器重新插入她湿润的身体时发出了迷醉的吟叫声，而下一秒迦尔纳就伸出手托着她的身体把她抱了起来，让她的背后贴紧他滚烫的胸膛，把她锁在自己怀中。

“master，会不会冷？”他在她耳边关切地低声问着，她从未想过在这这种处境下，他清冷的声音会变得那么温柔又色气，只能胡乱地摇头说着不，他深埋在她体内的性器又开始继续抽插，这个姿势让她无法也无力去躲避，只能尽量张开大腿让他再插深些，自己亦发出呻吟颤抖着婉转承欢，肉壁收缩着裹紧讨好侵入的性器，那些她花径流淌出的淫荡的汁液都在他操弄的动作中被挤出甬道甚至沾到了他的大腿上，而他搂紧她的手掌则用和下身截然相反的温柔力度揉按着她的乳房，在他的手心下，立香的心跳声也越来越快。

他们紧挨得如此亲近，迦尔纳脸颊的一侧正贴着她的额角，立香只要稍稍抬起头就会碰到他的嘴唇，但她却放弃了这么做，而是别过脸去，让他的亲吻都落在她的脖颈上，而她的太阳就像真的怕她冻死似的，直到她失去意识的最后一刻，都还紧紧地拥抱着她。


End file.
